The Beauty and the Dragon 1st Book of the Guild's FairyTales
by fairiesinthesun
Summary: Everyone knows the classic story of Beauty and the Beast, but what would happen if it collided with Fairy Tail. Natsu and Lucy are thrown into a twisted version of a classic along with the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. I do not own either Fairy Tail or anything else used in this story. The only thing I own is what came from my own imagination.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a far off castle. In this castle, resided a prince that very handsome and strong, but he was also very selfish. The one thing that would never change was his deep love for dragons.

One night, a poor child arrived at the castle door. The child offered the prince all she had, a beaten up scarf covered in soot, for shelter for the night. The prince sneered at her and told her to leave, but the child begged him to reconsider his decision.

The prince now merely laughed at her and was about to slam the door when the child transformed into the rumoured wizard, Mavis.

The prince begged for forgiveness as Mavis looked behind him at a tapestry of a dragon. A wicked grin crept over the wizard's lips. She cursed the selfish prince to become a human sized dragon, alas the servants of the castle were also affected by the prince became so scaly and disfigured, that no woman would ever love him. Of course, Mavis wasn't truly horrible. She gave the dragon a chance to become his former self if he could get a girl to love him before the scarf she offered would become new and clean. The question remained could he do it?


	2. Weird Lucy

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chapter 1/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walked over the hill that lead to town. Even from way up there, I could see the different people running around like every morning. I sighed as I passed under the sign that read Magnolia.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"People whispered and made motions at me. I didn't pay them much attention because I was to it. The townspeople had always considered me to be weird, and I just ignored them, but their words still affected me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked up at the bookstore sign and grinned. I had just finished my latest book, and it was definitely one of the best. When I entered the building, the door made slammed behind me making me jump.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, Lucy. Weren't you just in here yesterday?" The old owner came out of the backroom and walked toward me. He wore his usual glasses that kept falling down his nose. What remained of his snow white hair was in clumps on his head.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes sir, I just came back to return your book," I handed the man the book in my hands. His eyes grew looking down at it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You sure did finish that one quick, but I should expect that from you, Lucy. Is there any others you would like to borrow?" I looked around the shop until my eyes landed on a thick book with a blue cover.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll take this one."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That one again? You have already taken it more than once."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's not to love. It has great battles, hideous monsters, and an unbreakable love!" The owner laughed at the face I was making.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""In that case, you can have it," it was now my turn for my eyes to widen.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Really! How much do you want for it."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""For you, my dear, not a penny."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you sure? If it's too much, I can work for it."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's not necessary. Just give your father my regards," I thanked the man and left the shop. I walked back the way to my house with my face in my brand new book. I was so involved in the story that I didn't see the person that was following me. I was just at the gate when a hand pulled my book out of my grasp.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well if it isn't Lucky Lucy," I looked up at the blonde muscular man in front of me. He held my book waving it back in forth trying to mock me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you want Laxus?" Laxus looked down at me with a disappointed smile.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Am I not allowed to stop and say hello to the prettiest girl in Magnolia?" I rolled my eyes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No you're not. Now give me back my book!" I went to grab my book, but Laxus threw it to one of his most common followers, Freed... wait, when did he get there?!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now Lucy, you know it's weird to spend most if your time reading a book," Freed looked and sneered at me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Probably got it from her father," I started to feel anger building up in me. My father and I use to be very rich until one day it was all gone. He spent the rest of his life trying to gain it all back.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY! You don't know anything. My father is defiantly the best man on earth. Just that moment, we saw a crowd of angry people leaving the building my father worked at.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well there's the best man on earth now," Freed put on a wicked grin as he threw my book at me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I caught the book and ran off towards the building. 'Goddamit Dad! What did you do now?!' I was shouting in my mind over and over as made my way around each turn. I just arrived when my dad just left the building with a sad face.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dad?!" he looked over at me trying to fake a smile.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why, hello Lucy," I stopped and gave him a concerned look.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What happened here?" my dad looked down at his feet.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This woman came in and started accusing me of taking part of her money. I, of course, assured her that I would never dream of doing such thing, but she only raised her voice calling me a liar. Soon enough everyone was gathered around us screaming these horrible things at me," I patted my dad on the back and led him back to the house. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you done yet, Dad?" I walked into the study where my dad was writing on the desk.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just about, Lucy. Do you think they will like?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course they will," I walked over and kissed him on the forehead. It has been two days since the incident, and my dad was trying to get a new job at the next town over.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""In that case, I'll be off," with that he was out of his chair with his coat on and going out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good luck, Dad!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Take care Lucy!" he waved back at me then headed towards the woods.p 


	3. To the Castle

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chapter 2/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jude POVp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I have never been lost before, but there is always a first for everything. The woods were very dark, and I kept hearing strange noises. I gripped my hat and kept walking. There was nothing that would keep me from doing this for Lucy.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly, I heard a sharp howl coming from behind me. I turned my head to see a pack of vicious wolves coming at me. I ran instantly without thinking as my hat flew off in the wind. I kept running until I saw a castle in the distance. I knocked loudly for them to hear me, but I got no response. I pushed on the door, and it opened. I walked inside quickly. The inside was huge and very dusty.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who could that be?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't know."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A regular human... here!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Quick tell them to leave, Erza."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shhhhhhh," all of these voices kept coming from the shadows.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello! Is anyone there?! I was chased, so may I please stay the night?!" I shouted back at the voices. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Erza, you better n-"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course you can stay here, sir."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you, but may I see you?" A woman with scarlet red hair stepped out of the shadows. The dress she was wearing looked like it was a part of her and made of gold. The sleeves went over where her hands should have been. In truth, she looked like a giant candlestick.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Now you've one and done it, Erza! He's going to have our heads for this," a young man came out now. He had dark hair and looked as weird as the girl did. Instead of being a candlestick, the young man looked almost like a clock.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh shut it Gray, I was not about to send someone off to be eaten by the wolves," the candlestick, Erza, looked back at me, "please cone with me sir." I followed her down the hallway with the clock, Gray, behind us mumbling under his breath. We arrived in a room with a large chair and a fireplace. "Please, sit," I did as I was told and sat down. A woman came our way pushing a cart.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gray-sama, Juvia is sorry, but Erza can be very scary!" The woman had blue hair that was curled into circles at the end. She was dressed normally aside from her hands looking like two tea pots. It must have been my imagination, but I saw Gray shoot away from the womantea pot named Juvia. She didn't notice and poured tea into a cup. Without looking, I picked up the cup to take a drink when I heard a small giggle. I looked down to see the tea cup attached to a little girl's head./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wendy!" I let go as the little tea cup turned her head to Juvia. She scolded the girl for her outburst then the little girl turned her attention back to me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sir, what were you doing out there without a coat or something?" I saw that I seemed to have lost my coat along with my hat. I merely chuckled at this until a loud roar was heard. I turned my head to see a human sized red dragon looking at me with anger.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy POVp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sat outside in an open field reading my book. Laxus had come by earlier and harassed me like he did every day about how he was the best and how I should be lucky to have caught his attention. I tried my very hardest not to puke in his face right then.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Just then, a hat floated right in front of me. I put down my book and picked it up. I studied it for awhile then realized what it was. It was my father's favorite hat. He would never take off unless...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I stood up immediately and ran to where he went into the woods. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I made it through the woods when I came upon a few pieces of cloth. Each on looked like they were part of my father's coat. Picking up one after another, I was led to a large castle. In front of the door was my father's coat. It was tattered and torn, but I could still make it out.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I opened the door to the castle and went inside. I didn't take the time to stare in awe at how large it was. I started exploring as I heard voices and murmurs from the shadows.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There's a girl here! Oh my God it's a girl!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's going on?How is this possible?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can she really be the one?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I highly doubt she'll stay," the voices were now starting to get on my nerves.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello!" I called out. The voices went quiet except for strained voice.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dad!" I followed the sound of his voice into this tower. He sat behind bars with his hand outstretched to me. I ran to him and gripped his hand.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy! you have to get out of here, quickly!" I shook my head.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?! No! I'm not leaving you!" with that, I felt someone pull us a part. They threw me to the middle of the room.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" the sentence sounded more like a snarl. I could tell though that it was a guy.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please! you have to let my father go!" I begged still sitting on the floor. The person just snarled at me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He brought this upon himself!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please! let him go and..."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And what!?" he was getting irritated. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""and... I'll stay."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lucy! No!" my father pleaded. The person seemed to be taken aback.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You'd... take his place," he seemed to think about it for awhile, "I need your word on this." I squinted in the dark.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come closer," he came closer for me to see him. If you would call it a him. He appeared to be a human sized dragon. I took a deep breath and put on my bravest face.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I... promise."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Deal!" the dragon grabbed my father from the cage and took him out the door. I watched from the window as my father was thrown into the cold. I put my hand to face and felt tears roll down my cheeks. I feared that it was the last time I'd see him again.p 


	4. Somewhere to Sleep

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chapter 3/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Erza POVp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I leaned back on the tower door, hearing Lucy crying softly. My candlesarms were crossed in front of my chest. Gray was leaning on the other wall with his eyes closed./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I told you not to let him in," I looked at Gray. He had opened his eyes and was looking at me. I stared at him, and he jumped a bit farther away in fear... weird.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I wasn't about to let some innocent person be devoured by some wolves, and it did bring an outside girl to the castle," I smiled a little then it fell when I heard a few more cries from the tower.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, but you should've-"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How is she doing?" Natsu came walking in the hallway, back from dropping off the one father. He was the princemaster of our castle and looked like an overgrown red lizard with wings./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well there's the flamebrain now," Gray put on a smirk despite the situation. Natsu gave a deathly glare at Gray.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shut up, Gray, you're lucky I let you stay here!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey I can stay if I wanna stay!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""SHUT UP BOTH YOU!" the two turned back to me with scared looks on their faces. I sighed and leaned my ear to the door. The girl seemed to have stopped her crying, and it was deathly silent. My hand reached for the handle, but I heard a depressed sigh on the other side. I looked back at Natsu, whom seemed confused.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Has another part been repaired?" I asked Natsu. He looked at me with a slightly pained face.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""About three more," I sighed at his response. "What are we gonna do?" I looked at Natsu before answering.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We are going to break this spell," Gray started bursting out laughing.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, good like getting some girl to like Lizard Face, here!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We aren't going to use some girl," the two boys looked at me. I put my hand on the door behind me, "we will use this girl," Gray was now on the floor laughing.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, sure, sure, after pyro here made an excellent first impression!" Natsu looked down guiltily. I gave Gray a warning look and turned back to Natsu.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You just need to get on her good side," Natsu now looked up eagerly.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay, what do I need to do?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""All you need to do is... get her into a better room," Natsu stood confused. Man he could really be an idiot.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Isn't the tower a room?" I sighed, and Gray wanted to laugh again.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No I mean a room with a bed in it."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright go show her her room, Erza," I smirked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh no, you are going to do it," Natsu looked like I just asked him to jump off a cliff. Gray started up laughing again. I removed myself from the door and motioned at it. Natsu stood shocked for a moment. He finally opened the door and went inside.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lucy POVp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sat crying hear murmurs coming from the other side of the door and also... laughter? I kept quiet trying to listen in, but I wasn't successful.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was quiet for awhile when the door opened, and the dragon from earlier entered. He looked like he was scared about something and was being forced.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you want to stay in here?" I blinked at his question. I was preparing for the worst, so I was surprised.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""N-no."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Then come on," he smiled at me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to my feet and started leading me out of the room and down the hallway.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where are you taking me?" he kept walking but answered.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't you want a better room?" I blinked a bit more, "so come on."p 


End file.
